


【黑清】关于小肚子。

by salomeow



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga), 到了30岁还是处男似乎会变成魔法师
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salomeow/pseuds/salomeow
Summary: #为什么不拍温泉为什么不拍温泉（怨念#所以我来搞了ο(=•ω＜=)ρ⌒☆#啊哒叽健身菜叽本叽&黑泽十八摸（bushi#有私设&摘录漫画台词#5k一发完lofter戳https://www.lofter.com/blog/salomeow
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi, 黑迟優一/安達清
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	【黑清】关于小肚子。

#为什么不拍温泉为什么不拍温泉（怨念   
#所以我来搞了ο(=•ω＜=)ρ⌒☆  
#啊哒叽健身菜叽本叽&黑泽十八摸（bushi  
#有私设&摘录漫画台词  
#5k一发完  
lofter戳https://www.lofter.com/blog/salomeow

“再来……一次！”绑着防汗发带的教练一脸卖力地加油助威，无奈中气十足的声音不能变成能量帮助躺在器械上的青年再挪动哪怕一寸。

额头上黑色的碎发和汗水粘连着翘起，眉毛皱成一团一张脸憋得通红。安达清觉得腹部的肌肉已经从普通不适到爆炸疼痛到麻木虚无了，如果这几天的集训真的有练出一点的话。

但事实是残酷的。世界上最遥远的不是生与死，而是仰卧起坐时我膝盖与手肘的距离。

“啊啊……不行了！”憋着的一口气吐出的同时，三十岁的社畜魔法使自暴自弃地仰倒下去。用力过猛的缺氧和头朝下的充血感让他神经突突地跳着头脑一阵阵发懵，瞪着健身房的天花板似乎连那平平无奇的白炽灯都旋转起来。

“你很棒了安达先生，比昨天多做了五个呢！很多客人报了名但是完全坚持不下来的。”教练拿着平板调出昨天的数据，在两眼放空的青年头顶晃了晃。

安达清没有去摸摸自己的肚子估测一下训练成果，也没有从仰卧起坐器上爬起来去抹汗，他已经完全没有力气了。

但是没有达成目标啊……时间不多了。

对于一个学生时代起就和各类挥洒汗水的运动社团无缘并且成年后顺理成章成为宅家族一员的三十岁社畜，迈向健身房简直是可以裱起来挂在墙上传家的里程碑级别事件。

从居酒屋回到家的柘植如是想。

“拜托了，一定有什么能快速瘦下来练出肌肉的方法吧！”对面的友人双掌合十，诚恳急切的样子完全不像装出来的。

“呃……我一般就在家里简单活动一下，也没有什么特别的。”现役恋爱小说家朴素地如实回答。

“可是柘植的身材一直都不错啊……”青年一头总是蓬松乱翘的头发被他抓得更像鸟窝，满脸郁蹙地伸手戳了戳自己的胸口。

“多谢。”总不能说是体质问题吧，就是胖不起来也不会掉肌肉。

抓着酒杯趴在桌上的安达清很苦恼。还有一个星期就是小假期，就要和黑泽一起去……第二次的温泉旅行，只有两个人的那种。

“上一次公司活动出了不愉快的事，我姐姐想要答谢你收留我，于是送了这两张温泉券。下一个小假期如果方便的话，可以邀请你一起去吗？”对面的人笑得和煦温柔，无论是站立在自己面前的身姿还是持着信封骨节分明的手指，都完美得让人挑不出一点错处。

虽然知晓黑泽对自身的感情，也表明了自己的想法，但是到现在好像也没有很明确地确立交往关系，就这样情侣一样一起去旅行真的好吗？站在公司休息室的走廊，青年盯着信封犹豫。

不想让黑泽觉得，自己是很草率地接受这份心意。

高个子的男人像是完全没有注意到这短暂的沉默，依旧保持着恰到好处的耐心与期待，仿佛无论收到什么回答都会欣然接受。

永远站在触手可及的地方，却永远将选择的权利交给自己。

就是这种地方，才让人无法拒绝啊……安达咬着嘴唇。

但是一口回绝黑泽姐姐的好意，也太没有礼貌了吧，虽然但是为什么是温泉券啊啊啊！上一次的经历和柘植小说里的某些情节交相呼应，色彩缤纷得青年脸上几乎都要挂上明显的红。

若是情场老手，处理这种问题简直连下酒小菜里的盐粒都算不上，但对于三十年累计恋爱经验值为零的人来说，甚至不知道该从哪里开始下口。

时间一秒一秒的流逝，权衡的天平钟摆似的在心里铛铛敲着摇晃。

果然还是让他苦恼了吗。温柔注视着对方的人眼底泛起一丝无可察觉的落寞。为什么感情的事如此难以捉摸，即使用言语表明心意，心脏深处的沟壑仿佛不再多触碰一点、不再多靠近一点，就不会填平，并且会越扩越大。果然……

“啊、那个，那就太感谢了！”就差一点要垂下的信封被另一只手抓住，安达有些慌张地咽下口水，但是看着黑泽的眼睛认认真真地点了下头。

还是莽上去了啊啊啊啊……思考无果的某人在心底嘶喊不知道是不是该揍自己一顿，但是指尖触碰传来的心声将盘旋的后悔吹得烟消云散。

「太好了，好开心。希望安达会喜欢。」

但是几天后再次认真思考温泉之行的安达依旧毫无悔意。

——「微微胖的小肚肚超级可爱！雪白嫩滑是白玉吗？！Q弹软乎看起来好舒服……」

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！

上一次温泉之行黑泽在水里传递的心声简直挥之不去，简直晚上做梦都有某人一脸慈祥痴汉的笑容揉着自己的肚子，嘴里「白玉一样Q弹可爱的小肚子」不断重复着念念有词。

已经答应了黑泽不能反悔，这几天虽然两人都忙得飞起没什么见面说话的机会，在办公室和食堂偶尔遥遥相望的几面，也看得出他心情非常的好。

只是去温泉而已啦……值得那么开心吗？安达缩在床上，手指来回绞着被子，简直在让可怜的棉絮代替大脑内纠结的思考。

算了！与其躺平什么都不干，不如想点办法！青年猛地翻身坐起，打开手机。

「如何减肥」

「如何快速减肥」

「如何快速减掉小肚子」

「如何练出腹」啊不、安达清犹豫了下还是删掉刚打的字，又不是黑泽，几天之内练出可以自豪显露的腹肌绝对是不可能的事。

但是……为什么减肥这么难啊啊啊啊啊！晚饭已经少吃一半的减肥中魔法使哀嚎。

于是最终还是坐到了这间居酒屋里，向无所不知的好友求助。

“嗯，要不然你去试试这个。”对面的柘植推过一张长条卡片，安达拿起来翻看。“出版社送我的健身体验套餐，私人教练，正好一个星期。”

安达看着上面密密麻麻连运动专有名词都不认识几个的卡片，咽下一口口水。如今，只能硬着头皮上了吧。

所以不拿出干劲可不行啊。

眩晕感减轻了一些，安达便再次抬手放在耳际。教练惊诧的目光中，他面目狰狞地又多做了一个仰卧起坐。

“Bravo！”教练拍着手，但是咬着牙的青年根本没注意旁边的声音。

一定要努力。这几天黑泽也肯定注意到自己的反常之处了。早上错过一起等电梯的短暂相处时间，下班后又推脱有事情要外出，并不是没有注意到对方问询的眼神，但就像自己是能听见心声的魔法使这件事一样，太害羞在他面前脱☬光衣服露出肚皮然后被称赞成白玉丸子所以正在努力健身减肥这种东西怎么能说出口啊！！！

所以无论如何，一定、一定，要有个交代，给黑泽，也给自己。

但果然世间不如意之事，十之八九。

裹着浴衣站在萧瑟的风中，安达清抓着腰带的手轻轻颤抖。两步之遥扶着拉门的营业部王牌笑得眉眼压过枝头乱颤的樱花，也许是泉水热气熏蒸，脸上还染上点又似邀功又似羞涩的红晕。

“担心又无关的人打扰，所以就选了带温泉的房间。”他听见黑泽说，以及内心崩裂的声音。

一个星期的集训，自己的肚子，一点，都没有，减下来。

不仅没有好像还更鼓了天啊他发誓连早上的饭团都只吃一个了这是为什么啊啊啊现在还小空间近距离相处连个可以分散注意力的人都没有了！

但这段时间作为魔法使的锤炼，还是让安达清视死如归地迈进了嵌着池子的庭院。

“衣服放旁边就好，两边都有淋浴的。”黑泽的声音从背后传来，好在雾气浓密，他决定快速冲洗跳进池子，这样就什么都看不见了。

可是越急越容易出问题。一面竖着耳朵听对方冲洗的水声，一面抽开腰带把手肘从袖子里往外掏，结果衣料缠在一起拉得人一个趔趄。脚底石板蒙着水汽，湿滑得眼看就要摔倒——

“没事吧，安达。”低沉的声音在耳边响起，本应与地面热情相撞的人睁开紧闭的双眼，面前的人睫毛上还挂着水珠，正关切地看过来。

“我我我我我我没事！”

搂着自己的手臂是赤☬裸的，更别说自身也是一副衣衫凌乱的样子，在这种时候近距离接触是不是不太好啊啊啊啊啊！

看着怀里的人手臂还卡在衣袖里缩成一团，越来越红的脸上圆圆的黑亮眼睛惊慌地眨动，确认对方并没有受伤的人忍不住露出一个微笑，心声如实地透过紧贴的皮肤传递。

「都是这种关系了还这么害羞，安达实在是太可爱了。」

这种关系……这种关系是哪种关系？啊不对现在可不是研究这些问题的时候！

后知后觉发现对方既没有直接放开也没有扶起来的意思，安达清赶忙挣扎着拽紧快要散开的衣摆想要站直。好在善解人意的同伴感知到他的意愿时，便搭了把手然后退开一步。

重新站好的安达一下子把衣襟裹紧得像个茧，又觉得这样忸怩作态的样子实在太不男子汉了，于是展了展肩背过身装作若无其事的样子慢吞吞地解着衣带，心底飞速祈祷对方快点回去接着冲洗。

但迟迟未能等来远去的脚步声。

反而一只带着湿意的手抚上肩膀，黑泽的声音几乎是贴着后颈，连带着骨头都在震颤似的一路向下，噼噼啪啪电得腰际一片酥麻。

“安达在害羞吗？”

「这几天也一直好像在躲着我，是有什么心事吗。」

刚刚还一直绷在嗓子眼的心脏此刻像是要击穿天灵盖，别说手脚在发抖，安达觉得两排牙齿之间的舌头都在打颤，一句话说得断断续续。

“啊不、没有……就是……”露天的温泉刚踏进来还有些凉飕飕，此时却热得人后背都要淌水。

“要我帮忙吗？”

修长的手掌覆上腰际，包裹着青年的手背攥住那腰带，然后轻轻一扯。

“啊啊啊我自己来就好——”心跳过速逼出的本能让安达猛地挣开，靠着身后的置物桌喘气。过大的动静撞得桌子一晃，摆放干花的白色小瓷瓶噹的一声倒在木头表面。

“黑泽……”他犹豫了下开口。对面的人没有说话，黑色的眼睫垂下，正看着地面。

本意并不是想让他露出这样的表情……青年咬了下嘴唇想要再次出声，对方却在此时抬起头伸过一只手。

条件反射地瑟缩了一下，但那手臂只是越过自己，将倾倒的花瓶重新扶正。目光躲在垂下的额发之后，只有收回手的时候轻轻擦过衣袖，心声随之传来。

「吓到安达了。他一定觉得我很恶心吧。」

怦咚。心脏蓦地揪紧。

“不！我不是那个意思！”

手腕突然被抓住，黑泽惊愕地看向喘着气注视自己的青年，他能听出声音中的颤抖，但对方依旧认真又努力地说着。

“我不是讨厌黑泽的意思！是我的问题……只是因为、你看……我不像黑泽你，做什么都很完美，身材也是……”

抓着自己的手缓缓松开，然后拉住了衣襟。

安达已经不知道目光该往哪里放了。黑泽说是这种关系，虽然不知道到底是哪种关系，但如果自己没有赌错的话，做这种事也很正常的吧……

他攥着衣襟的手掌心都出了汗，但还是轻轻拉向了两边。

“我……我就是这种身材……上周一直在努力运动了，也没有减下去……肚子还更胖了……所以……”

所以没有躲着我，也没有讨厌我，是真的吗？

日头已经西斜，靠在木桌上袒露的胴体也染上橙红淡金的颜色。安达的皮肤很白，甚至比自己想象中的还要白皙。不见虬结的肌肉完全不是缺点，反而让这个人更加的温和平易近人。比起步入三十岁之前就臃肿起来的大多数人，不见赘肉的身体甚至可以说是少年一样的纤细，而似乎刚才起就一直在掩藏的微微鼓的小肚子，简直是极致惹人爱怜的存在。

但最如珍宝的，是那躯体包裹之中，在黑夜中也能温柔照亮自己的灵魂。

那就让我一点一点告诉你，你有多么可爱吧。

“安达。”轻声呼唤名字，抬头望向自己的眼眸紧张之下水光闪动。慢慢迈前一步，甚至能看见对方上唇凝着的汗珠。

“没有关系的，这些顾虑，完全不用放在心上。”手指搭上衣领，彻底剥离剩余的布料。

啊啊啊啊啊啊原来刚才黑泽并不是那个意思吗！！！头上顶着冷毛巾但依旧压不住烧到脑门的热气，安达清坐在池子里无声尖叫。

几分钟之前对方伸手拉下身上的衣服，还以为他想要做那种柘植在小说里用拉灯略过的事情，结果只是微笑着嘱咐一句，“再不进去的话会着凉哦。”然后还拿过花洒替自己简单冲洗。

我真是太糟糕了……怎么可以这么想黑泽……捂着脸的人在心底第一千遍自我谴责。

“安达，想喝麦茶还是橙汁？”黑泽带着笑意的声音出现在身后，坐在水里的黑发青年连忙转身。

“麦茶就好，谢谢。”然后接过了更靠近自己的一杯。

「果然是麦茶，这种事情上我是绝对不会出错的。」手指擦过的瞬间心声传来，连带着杯子都更烫了。

赤裸着上半身的人抬手饮尽另一杯饮料，然后步入池中，坐下后接过身旁人喝完的杯子，放在池边稍高出一些的石头矮几上。

热气熏蒸下圆润的肩头都泛着粉，明明三十岁了还是这样一副坐在身边盯着水面眼观鼻鼻观心一动不敢动的样子，反而撩拨得自己心弦乱动。

目光逡巡着青年抿着的唇，向后寻找那颗小痣。鬓角的黑发湿湿的，也许是刚才冲洗时溅上了水，软软地贴着耳根，衬得皮肤更加细腻白皙。

曾经肖想了无数次，也不如这一次指腹触上那块皮肤，心底满溢而出的感觉。

“安达这里有一颗小痣，非常的可爱。”

完全没料到自己动作的青年身体一抖，但并没有抗拒，只是红着脸看过来。

“这里也是，”手掌缓缓向下搂住肩头，轻柔地拉向自己，“是让我想要依靠的可爱存在。”

咚咚的心跳似乎是自己的，或者来自怀里的人。心恋之人眼睫眨动，夕阳像是在上面燃烧。

“安达好像在害羞的，小肚子这里也是。”手掌没入水中，抚摸因双腿曲折的坐姿，而更加圆润软弹的腹部。水中触手一片滑腻，肚脐小小的凹陷像是吸着自己的指尖，吸引着打着圈流连。

手指沿着小腹缓缓滑动，观察着怀里青年的表情没有任何不适，才试探着收拢手指，轻轻捏了捏。

“安达的训练是有成效哦。”离得好近，对方无意识渐快的呼吸一下一下拂在脸上，连带越来越红的脸颊上的热度。心底长年累月积攒本应埋葬的欲念几乎要按捺不住，但他还是温声叙说着。

“底下已经有肌肉了，只不过上面的脂肪暂时还没有消耗掉，所以就稍微鼓出来啦。很快就会显露出帅气的腹肌的。”

「就像我喜欢你的心情，无论怎么想要埋在心底，最终还是冒出来了。」

从来没有人以如此亲密的姿态靠近自己。这样应该觉得不适要推开的贴近，但是……

忘记了言语，充斥耳腔的心跳几乎要完全盖过心声，安达只是定定地望进映着自己倒影的眼睛。

完全不讨厌。甚至……想要更多……这个人的触碰。

“并且软乎乎的肚子也很可爱，所以安达只要做自己就好。”他听见黑泽的声音，一个吻轻轻落在额头，然后蝶翼的点触一般，覆上眼睑。

“看向我的眼睛也好，无论是鼓励的眼神，求助的眼神，开心的眼神，悲伤的眼神，都很可爱。”

细密的吻沿着鼻梁而下，小心翼翼地却只是贴上嘴角。他发现黑泽也在颤抖。

“安达的话语，总有着让我能够重新站起来的力量，说出这些话语的嘴唇，也很可爱。”

「为别人挺身而出的背影很可爱，握住我的手也很可爱，迈向我的脚步也很可爱。」

「只要是你，无论什么样子，都是最可爱的。」

「我会告诉你，一千一万遍。」

“黑泽。”滚烫的手心抚上脸颊，他呼唤着对方的名字，合上这迟到已久的吻。

”我也是，只喜欢你，最喜欢你了。”

fin。

————————  
想看到安达清为了黑泽做出努力的样子！没有过不去的坎，只有勇敢的狗狗.jpg  
减肥真的很难啊嗷嗷尤其是练腹部肌肉（一年365天都在减肥中的女人暴风哭泣  
啊哒叽真的很努力了，真的

最后附赠一张漫画白玉丸子暴言截图诶嘿嘿  
图片: https://uploader.shimo.im/f/IAqFcDFJGOwCF2fT.png


End file.
